Black and Ashes
by Count Every Lie
Summary: Kagamine Rin and Len, the mirror Vocaloids. They were supposed to be together. They were meant to be together... But fate took her away... with the use of a simple fire. Hints of LenxRin. Character Death! Violent!Len Complete!
1. Ashes

_**Black and Ashes  
**_

_Her beautiful form slowly withered, covered by ashes and surrounded by flames... _

"RIN!" I shouted, running down the hall of the burning building. "RIN! Where are you?" I shouted once again. I slammed every door open, I was covered in sooth and ashes, the white dusts gathered around my blond bangs. "RIN! Damnit!" I cursed loudly, kicking a door open, but Rin was not in there.

"_LEN!"_

My eyes widened, I followed the voice of my other half, Rin. I grasped the knob of the door, only to regret it. I hissed in pain, I immediately pulled my hand away, my fake synthetic skin melted upon the hot metal knob. Under the skin was metal-like bone structure. But I have no time for this! I have to—

"LEN!"

I panicked. I felt a sudden burst of energy inside of, something akin to adrenaline, it was my defense system acting up. My system to protect Rin. With one simple kick, the door flew out of its hinges and crashed across the room, cracking the soot covered walls. "Rin! Where are you?" I shouted through the smoke. The desks and drawers were in flames, and chairs were flung across the room. I narrowed my eyes through the thick smoke, looking for any signs for Rin.

"I'm right here!" came her shout. I immediately found where she is, I quickly rushed towards her side. I gasped, a horrified expression spread across my face. Rin's legs were under the fallen cement ceiling. "Len," she said, I could hear the hope in her voice. I smiled sadly at her; I held the boulders of cement and pushed it out of the way (which, to my surprise, was quite easy). A gasp escaped my lips, Rin's legs was totally crushed under the weight. Blood, melted skin, wires, and metals scattered where her legs was supposed to be; If I were human, I would have been throwing up right now.

"R-Rin," the name rolled out of my tongue, I could feel tears stung my artificial eyes. With a slight whimper, I took her from the ground, as careful as possible. We may not be human, but we still feel pain (sometimes having emotions can be a pain in the ass). She yelled in pain, and gasped.

"L-Len! I-it hurts!" she yelled, tears flowed down the side of her face like rivers. A tear fell from my eyes.

No, there is no time for tears. I have to get Rin out of here as fast as I could!

And so I ran.

I dodged the falling ceilings, lamps, loose wires, and fallen lights. The building gave a slight rumble, the ground shook under my feet.

"Len, we're not going to make it!" Rin shouted, her voice was filled with pain. It hurts my ears to hear her like that.

"No," I muttered.

"Len?"

"NO!" I shouted, "We can still make it!" I won't let everything end right here. I won't… I **WILL** protect you, Rin. I won't let you die just yet.

Rin shifted around my arms, she let out a moan and placed a hand on my wet, soot covered cheek. "Len, please, save yourself while you can," she said. She never looked so miserable. I could feel my anger boil, how can she still be idiotic at a time like this? "L-Len? What are you—?"

I kept running down the hall with one thing in mind. "I'll get you out of here alive," I paused, feeling her big blue eyes staring at me. "Even if I had to die."

I will protect you, Rin. No matter what.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Fire…_

_Building…_

_Rin…_

"RIN!" Len shouted, his eyes wide and looked around. "Rin!" he shouted once again, he tried to stand up, but failed miserably.

_Was it a dream?_

_No?_

_What was it?_

_Where is Rin?_

He panted heavily, the fact he doesn't need to breathe did not crossed his mind. He observed the room he was currently in. It appears that he was inside one of Crypton's Labs, the same place where he first awoke, the place where he was created. He turned his head to the side, he stared at the empty lab table –where Rin should be.

Len felt a little strange, like a piece of him is gone. Is it a good thing, or a bad thing?

The blond robot stared down at his hands, they were covered in bandages. He should be feeling bad right now, but why can't he? His hand travelled towards his blond locks, and felt the very same bandages covering his head.

_What's going on?_

…_Rin?_

Why does he feel so… Empty?

He felt a sudden pain by his right eye. He immediately placed a bandaged hand on it, only to find it covered in bandages.

Len's mind was reeling. Questions filled his mind.

_What's happening?_

_Did it really happen?_

_Rin… where are you?_

"Len?"

Len looked up slowly, his face blank and void of emotions. His friends stood by the door way of the lab; Miku, Kaito, and Meiko…But where's Rin?

"Rin?"

The Vocaloids exchanged look, Miku bit her lips nervously. "D-Don't you remember… anything?"

Len's face darkened, his blank face was replaced by a scowl. "Where's Rin?" he demanded, his voice laced by anger. Miku whimpered and hid behind Kaito, who also hid behind Meiko.

Len has no idea what was going on. His mind was swirling, he felt his anger boiling up. He wants to… he wants to…

"She's… gone, Len…" Meiko muttered, her eyes refused to make contact with Len's rage-filled ones. "Rin is… gone…"

Len's vision blackened…

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I wasn't planning on putting this up… (I should be working on my other story… But I lost motivation, in other words, I got lazy).**

**Anyway, this is probably angst-y and Len would be very, very… How should I say this… Dangerous? Violent? Meh, your pick…**

**So, what do you guys think? Too confusing? Don't worry, everything will be answered… a little later… Not sure…**

**Just tell me your opinion! And oh, I'm not really good in first person, so please tell me what you think of it! Please? For my sake of improving?**


	2. Violent

_**Black and Ashes**_

_Len huffed, his eyes was filled of tears. He kept running and running._

"_Len," I whispered softly, he looked down at me and smiled weakly. "I…"_

"_Rin," he breathed out, his arms tightening around my body. "Please don't talk while you're in this state… Please."_

_My tears flowed, like endless rivers. Robots don't cry, they weren't supposed to cry… Unlike me… This is what happens to a robot who can cry, they'll turn into crybabies. Len ran off once again, the walls gave a rumble and the ground shook every now and then. At this rate, the building would collapse on us, and we would be crushed._

_I don't want that to happen… Even if he wants to die for me, I won't let it._

_Not now, or ever.

* * *

_

Len's form shook, his bandaged hands gripped his blond locks. The Vocaloids standing by the lab's doorway felt nervous and were afraid to approach the shaking boy. But Miku has to be strong, she was 'Onee-chan' after all. Miku left Kaito's hold, and hesitantly approached Len. The blond robot whimpered, his teeth made grinding sounds, and his bandaged fingers dug down on his scalp.

"Len?" Miku called bravely, however her voice cracked. The teal-haired robot stopped a foot away from Len.

"_His 'brain' is damaged."_

"_The part where his emotions are… is damaged. Though, he still has a few emotions working."_

"_I'm not sure what emotions are still working though… Oh."_

"_Try to be careful around him, all of you. Alright?"_

Miku bit her lips as she remembered the scientist's warns. She shook her head and tried to call the blond's name once again. "Miku," called Meiko, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Kaito nodded his head, even though Miku couldn't see him. The 'bluenette's' lips quivered, "Y-yeah," he silently agreed.

Len let out a strangled yell, "_R-Rin_!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Tears formed by the corner of his tightly shut eye, as his fingers dug even deeper on his scalp. He let out another yell, and he ripped off the bandaged covering his right eye, revealing half of his face; the right and upper part of his face was torn off, his right eye was damaged. Instead of his usual bright blue eye, it was a menacing red one. He let out an animalistic growl which made Miku jumped on her feet.

Something screamed inside of Len's mind. His eyes flashed angrily at the teal-haired robot, his face expressed pure hatred, rage, and a slight killing intent.

The room's temperature dropped. Everything happened slowly before Miku's eyes. Len suddenly jumped off of the bed, and tried to tackle her. However, someone pushed her out of the way, and made her land (painfully) a few meters away, her back collided with the wall with a loud crack.

Kaito saw the killing intent in Len's eyes. Kaito knew what the blond was about to do. He knew what will happen to Miku if he hadn't pushed her away. And now, it was happening to him. Guess this what happens if you want to protect something.

Meiko mouth gape open, shock painted her usual menacing face. She was on the floor because Kaito had pushed her away harshly. Her crimson eyes stared at Len.

The blond Vocaloid lay on top of Kaito, his bandaged hand gripped the older one's hair, while his other hand sent strong punches on his face. Not soon after, Kaito's face started to bleed, his skin slowly peeled of with every strike Len gave. His red eye flared darkly, and one side of his mouth twisted upward into a sinister grin. As if he was finding pleasure in this.

"Kaito!" Meiko had shouted as she started to realize what was happening. She jumped on her feet and rushed towards the two Vocaloids.

Some part of Kaito's skin was almost peeled off, and revealed his metal skull. The Vocaloid felt very dizzy, Len's fists pounded on his face as a thought passed through his mind… _Since when did Len learned how to punch?_

As Meiko got closer, she caught one of Len's arms which prevented him to send another punch to the other male Vocaloid. The blond whipped his head around and sent the brunette a glare. Len harshly pulled his arm back, pulling Meiko along with it, and made her crash feet away from them. Meiko let out a groan, Miku rushed towards her side immediately. "Sh-short-stuff sure is tough," Meiko mumbled, with a shaky laugh. Miku blinked back the tears, and held Meiko closer to her.

Len was distracted, Kaito took this moment and landed a tight fist to the blond's cranium. The blond staggered backwards, Kaito pulled his legs from underneath Len and sent him a kick by his abdomen. Len crashed on the side of the lab table. He hung his head low, but his body twitched.

Kaito immediately stood up, he took the other two female Vocaloids by their arm, and pulled them out of the room. The lab's door slid close behind Kaito as he left the room, and he immediately collapsed afterwards.

_

* * *

Len was furiously kicking a door open, and he cursed profanities under his breath. "Why. Won't. You. Budge!" he kicked with every pause he made, and he screamed the last word. "Damnit!" he hissed, as he sent the door one last kick, leaving it dented yet it still held its place._

_Then the ground shook, as if there was an earthquake. Len tumbled on his feet, he fell on the floor, and he dropped me. I hissed in pain as my broken thighs made contact with the cemented floor. The ceiling above us shook, and cracked._

_Then a piece of the ceiling fell. Heading towards me._

_But, just as it was to hit me, Len had pushed me out of the way. The piece grazed the right side of his face. He let out a strangled scream and gripped his right eye, blood was pouring out of it._

_Funny. Even though we're robots, we still have blood flowing through our system. 'You need it so your skin would regenerate," the scientist had once told me._

_Sometimes I wish I didn't have feelings. Emotions were just burdens, and a pain in our backs. Though… I'm still glad I had emotions, because if I didn't…_

_Then Len and I wouldn't be together… Ne?_

* * *

Len stared on space, his red and blue eyes held a dull glow. His arms lay limp by his side, the back of his head was throbbing, and his back hurts like hell. He unconsciously clenched his hands, if he could, he would strangle Kaito to death. Oh, how would he love to see him die.

But…

Len can't do it. The back of his mind screamed at him, it sent shocks through out his body, telling him that what he did was wrong. He can't kill them…

They were still his family after all…

_But what is the meaning of family without Rin?_

_She's not your only family, Len! Don't be selfish._

Should Len feel guilty right now? Should he feel regret? Because he does not feel anything right now, except that anger coursing through out his being.

He hates his own self.

Why can't he just _disappear_ like Rin? At least they'll be together…

"_Len! I refuse!"_

"_Wha—?"_

"_I can't let you die! I'm already too pathetic to live anyway…"_

"_No—! Rin! Don't—!"_

"_Goodbye, Len…" she said as she gave her last heart-warming smile._

_Goodbye…_

**

* * *

A/N: A F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck!**

**Please forgive my sudden cursing. Well, you see… this story has… a very… unplanned plot. It's not planned at all, and I'm having problems what to write per chapter. But this here, I don't know, but it just flowed right out of my fingers (haha.).**

**Anyway, I'm planning on deleting it. Something possessed me into publishing this story, and now I want to delete it (Because I have no idea what to write on the following chapters)! But you guys put it in your favorites list and made it hard for me to delete it! Damnit! *Sighs* Anyway, the readers must go first! **

**I really appreciated the reviews! Thank you! **

**I know, poor Rin. I hate myself right now, I don't even know why I'm doing this to Rin. I love Rin very much, she's too damned cute. If she's real, I'll marry her, and I'll tie Len in a pole!*Shot by fangirls***

**Anyway, Review! Tell me your opinions, point out any mistakes, and tell me if I should continue this or not… Oh, some constructive criticism is accepted (Flames too, if you want). Just tell me how much you hate this story and I'll delete it… **

**(Oh, I made a few edits from the previous chapter, you wouldn't even notice *shot*)**


	3. Smile

'blah' – Normal, current time

'_blah'/blah – _Thoughts/Flashbacks

* * *

_**Black and Ashes**_

_I yelled loudly, my right eye pounded from within its sockets. I pulled back a hand, a horrified look crossed my face. It was covered in blood._

_No. It was just an eye. I have no time…_

_I tried to blink it; I bit back another scream, it hurts like hell. No, I must focus. I looked around for Rin, a gasp escaped my lips as I saw Rin lying on the floor. Her face expressed great pain, and she was biting back a scream. "Rin!" I yelled as I rushed towards her side. I bit my lip, blood and tears stung my right eye. "I'm sorry," I apologized, lowering my head down._

_Rin gasped in pain, her back stretched into an ark. Rin cried out a profanity, her manicured nails dug down on my clothing. "Kuso!" she hissed. I did not know what to do. I want to relieve the pain… I can't look at her like this…_

_What should I do?_

* * *

Kaito yelled out in pain, he jumped up from the sofa as Luka tried to clean Kaito's wounded face. "L-Luka!" he whined, "B-be careful!"

"Yeah… Sorry," she apologized softly. Kaito bit back another scream, Luka tried her best not to hurt the male Vocaloid. A sigh escaped through Luka's nose, her lips pursed, as she tried pushed Kaito back down when he jumped up. "What happened to your face anyway?"

"Ah!" Kaito bit his lips, he could see Luka removing his peeled off skin. Luka ripped off the excess skin like paper. The male Vocaloid screamed again, as Luka pulled the last excess skin, and immediately placed a cloth over Kaito's bleeding face. "I would like an ice cream now," Kaito blurted, he tried ignoring the pain on his face.

Luka stared at Kaito with a raised brow, "You haven't answered my question," she pointed out, her brows rose skeptically, "Well?"

"Oh," Kaito took the cloth from Luka and pulled back, he winced as he placed the cloth over his wounds. Kaito let out a sigh, he turned his head to the side and stared at the open space. "It's…" Kaito paused to sigh, "Len."

"Len-kun?" Luka asked, her face contorted that into confusion. Then realization hit her, her eyes widen. "But he wouldn't—"

"Well, he tried to hurt Miku!" Kaito snapped, his dark blue eyes glared hard at the floor, his sudden burst made Luka jump on her seat. But then he realized what he had done, "Ah! G-Gomen!" he apologized, tugging his blue scarf nervously. "I-I didn't mean…"

Luka blinked, Kaito's sudden out burst somehow made her believe that Len really did attacked Kaito. "No," Luka said, she shook her head, "I-it's fine…" she said. The pink-haired Vocaloid stood from her place and walked off.

"Ah! A-ah! L-Luka!" Kaito called, but the female Vocaloid already left the room.

'_Len… Someone so innocent and kind… attacked Kaito?' _Luka thought silently, _'I guess that incident really did damaged him.' _Luka sighed heavily as she headed back to her room, "Poor Len," she muttered as the door of her room slid close behind her.

Kaito groaned, as he slapped himself. He repeatedly called himself an 'idiot'. Miku entered soon after, and noticed the older Vocaloid grumbling. "Kaito-nii?" Miku called, in her hand she held a tub of ice cream and a metal spoon.

Kaito jumped in surprise, "Ah, Miku-chan," the male scratched the back of his head sheepishly. His face brightened as he noticed the ice cream on Miku's hands. "Ice cream!" the Vocaloid bounced on his sit happily as Miku sat down next to him. Miku smiled weakly and peeled of the lid of the ice cream.

"So," Miku trailed of awkwardly, "How are you feeling?" she asked, as she stared at the vanilla ice cream.

Kaito blinked, "Oh, I'm fine… I guess," Kaito replied, muttering the last part. The bluenette beamed and took the ice cream from Miku; his face then scrunched up in confusion. "Err," Kaito can't eat with out putting down the cloth on his face, "Damn, Luka forgot to the bandage," he mumbled. Kaito placed the tub between his legs and took the silverware from Miku, and he started to eat the ice cream… Awkwardly.

"Umm," Kaito turned his attention to Miku, "I could… err… um… help… y-you," Miku stumbled out, as she stared hard on her shoes. Kaito beamed, and handed her the spoon and the tub of ice cream. The Vocaloid grinned and opened his mouth wide. Miku laughed awkwardly, she scooped up the ice cream and carefully fed Kaito.

Miku observed Kaito's face, he looked horrible, he was missing a few patches of skin, here and there. Moreover, the cloth he was holding was heavily stained with his blood. "Ano," Kaito started, "Where's Meiko?" he asked as he swallowed the melting treat in his mouth.

"Oh, Meiko-nee went to tell the scientists what happened," she replied, her voice lacked it usual brightness, as Kaito have noticed. "I just hope they won't do anything bad to Len-kun," she said, barely a whisper. Kaito immediately noticed Miku's tears gathering by the corner of her eyes.

Kaito panicked, "Ah-ah! Miku!" the Vocaloid took the silver spoon from Miku and scooped up the vanilla flavoured ice cream, and placed the spoon between her lips. "Uhm, uh… You have to taste it! It's good!" he exclaimed happily, yet it was forced. Miku blinked, and stared between the spoon and Kaito. "Open up! For Kaito-nii!" Kaito said, forcing a goofy grin. Miku smiled sadly and opened her mouth. "There~" Kaito sang, smiling widely, Miku returned it with a small smile.

* * *

Meiko slowly walked back to the living room, her conversation with the scientists replayed in her mind.

"_Len attacked Kaito," Meiko said, as she stared hard on the tiled floors. One of the scientists looked up, his mouth formed an 'o'._

"_What happened?" he asked, as he placed down sheets of paper down on the table._

"_I-I don't know. Len suddenly—" before Meiko could finish one of the scientists cut her off._

"_Ah! Well, then," the scientists exchanged looks as if conversing with their eyes. The scientist smiled at her, "thank you for informing us, Meiko-san."_

_Meiko reluctantly turned around and bit her lip, she was about to step out but turned back to the scientists. "What will you do to him?" she asked. However, the scientists merely smiled and told her she should check Kaito._

And here she was, walking down the hall with that uneasy feeling bugging her. Wondering what would those men that created them do to Len. She just hopes nothing bad.

Meiko entered the room, and found Kaito and Miku sharing a tub of ice cream, simultaneously feeding each other. "Kaito-nii! I can totally feed myself!" Miku said, her face held a small pinkish-tint.

Kaito laughed, and grinned. "But you won't eat if I didn't~!"

Miku flushed heavily but then noticed Meiko standing by the doorway. "Ah, Meiko-nee…" she greeted. Kaito's eyes widen, and he immediately scooted away from Miku. "What happened?" she asked. Meiko shrugged her shoulders and flopped down on the sofa, and sat right next to Miku.

"Not much," was the brunette's reply.

_

* * *

I ran around the floor, the fire exits were already blocked by the falling ceiling, and there was no way out except for the windows._

_I stood in front of the window, and stared at it. The building was shaking uncontrollably, and I could hear the cracking sounds of the cement. I stared at Rin, who stared back with her wide, wet eyes. "What now?" she asked, her voice cracked… I wonder why?_

_I shook my head, I feel the dread in the pit of my stomach. "I…"_

_I don't want to answer. I don't want to tell her that I don't know. Jumping off the window was suicide, we're in the fifty-seventh floor, and there is a chance where our vital parts could be damaged._

_This was it._

_It was the end._

_It was our end._

_Heh, at least I'll be dying with Rin._

"_Len?" I looked up, and stared at my sister's eyes once last time. The building gave one strong shook, and the ceilings started to crack, the lines crawling around and spread across the ceilings. The fire had melted the building's metal posts, and the explosion did not help either._

_Oh, I haven't told you where we are… We're in Crypton Future Media Records office. Someone apparently tried to bring Crypton down… I mean literally. There was a bomb, of course, but it did not bring down the whole building. It destroyed some of the floors, yes, it started a fire, yes. It killed us, no, not yet._

_Heh, my tragic end as a singing robot. Don't worry, Miku-nee, Meiko-nee, Luka-nee, and Kaito-nii are safe, but not me and Rin._

_I laughed silently, Rin gave me a confused look. "Don't worry, Rin," I whispered. There was an explosion from the upper floors, I could guess it was another bomb. "Everything will be fine," I told her reassuringly. I could hear the upper floors crashing down, and soon will reach the floor we were in._

_I will die with Rin. We will die together, in that way, we won't be separated… Right?_

_But my plan has to backfire. Fate must've hated my guts._

* * *

Len was staring at the ceiling for the past few hours. But his trance was broken when the lab's door opened, with three scientists standing by the door way. Len tilted his head to the side, the scientists where conversing among themselves… They were talking about him.

One of the scientists sighed, "Kaito destroyed his inner antenna, we'll have to shut him down manually," he told the other scientists who nodded their head.

Shut down? They will shut him down? Why would they…? No… He won't let them.

Len hoped to his feet, and snarled at them, baring his white teeth. The scientists flinched, and raised their arms, "Calm down, Len," the scientist told him reassuringly. "Everything will be fine, just calm down."

The blond Vocaloid did not believe them, he jumped to his feet and sent a fist towards them. The scientist barely dodged his attacks; the other two caught his arms, but Len was shaking them off harshly. "Fa-Faster!" one of the scientists holding him ordered the other, as he was pulled and pushed by Len's swinging arms.

The scientists nodded and went to Len's back, he pulled out a thin screen-like gadget, with a wire protruding on its top; it was a remote. Len trashed even more, "Cr-crap!" the scientists cursed as Len was able to push them away.

The scientist frowned, "Very well, Len. You leave me no choice," the scientist pulled out a rod out of his lab coat, its end sparked with electricity. Len held his ground and growled at the scientist, his blue and red eyes flaring angrily. But then, Len felt a shot of electricity running across his back. His knees failed, and he crashed on the floor face first, with a loud crack and a clanking sound. Len felt weak, and he cannot move a limb.

The scientists gathered around him; the one holding the remote bent down by the back of Len's neck. The scientist brushed Len's hair away, he scratched a certain part on Len's skin, and it peeled off, revealing a port. Len hissed, yet he still cannot move his body. He felt the scientist place the wire into his port, and he gained access to Len's head.

The scientist sighed, "If you acted like a good boy, then I won't have to do this, Len-kun," he said.

Oh, he's calling him Len-kun now?

Len panted, his breaths came as gasps. "Wh-where's Rin?" he asked, but his system is already shutting down.

His eyelids dropped slowly, he saw the scientist's lips move but he did not heard him.

"_Kagamine Len, shutting down."_

* * *

"_Len! I refuse!" Rin had suddenly shouted. I blinked, had Rin known what I was thinking?_

_Of course, she would. She knew me like the back of her hand, and I knew her just as the same. She probably knew what I was thinking._

"_Wha—?" was the only thing I blurted._

_Rin was crying rivers, I could barely see her bright blue eyes behind those tears. "I can't let you die!" she shouted. Oh, she does know. "I'm already too pathetic to live anyway…"_

_I stared at her with wide eyes. What is she talking about? What is she doing? Rin?_

_Before I knew it, her lips crashed into mine. Her fingers wrapped around my neck and my hair. However, she pulled back, much to my dismay. She smiled, her innocent, care-free smile, the smile that sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach._

_The building gave one last rumble, the floor above us cracked and crashed down towards us._

_Then…_

_Rin pushed me towards the window, the glass cracked in process._

_My eyes widen, "No—!"_

_I tried to reach her._

"_Rin!"_

_She was smiling._

"_Don't—!"_

_I don't want to leave her._

"_Goodbye, Len…" she said as she gave her last, heart-warming smile._

_Why…?_

_My face held pure horror as I crashed in the pavement head first._

_My vision darkened and blurred._

_It was the last time I saw her smile…_

**

* * *

A/N: Aw, poor Rin! (And Len) I can't believe I actually killed her!**

**Anyway, the first-person is a flashback, on Len's point of view. And it pretty crappy. Damnit! I am not satisfied with this chapter!**

**It's not yet the ending. Though, I could probably end it here… Unless you guys want me to continue? (Should I continue this or what? I'm getting a little lazy on continuing this…)**

**Review! Point out any mistakes, tell me your opinion, and a few tips will help (and complaints?). And if confused, ask a question!**

**Thanks to the persons who bothered to read, and review the last chapters (And this early update is a treat!)! **


	4. Blank

_**Black and Ashes

* * *

**_

_Systems… Online.

* * *

_

Miku anxiously stood in front of the metal door, hesitating whether to knock, or simply barge in without warning. The female Vocaloid nervously shuffled in her feet as she glanced at the male Vocaloid—Kaito, standing next to her. The bluenette raised his brow and asked, "Well?"

Miku pressed her mouth together, creating a straight line with her lips, determination shone through her teal-colored eyes as she rapped her knuckles on the metal door. The occupants of the room, who were the scientists jumped in surprise and exchanged incredulous looks. The door slid open and the two Vocaloids entered the room. A scientist, Dr. Yamamoto—as said by his nameplate—pushed his thin-framed glasses farther into the bridge of his nose, "Miku-chan, Kaito-kun? What seems to be the problem?" he had asked, flashing a kind smile to the two Vocaloids.

Kaito cocked his head towards Miku's direction, the scientists' eyes fell upon the teal-haired robot. Feeling their gazes, the petite robot shuffled in her feet, "A-ano, Yamamoto-san. I was wondering why Len-kun hasn't left the lab yet…" Miku mumbled. The scientists kept staring at her as if asking her to continue, "Uhm," the Vocaloid made a quick glance at Kaito, his face was all healed up, and there was not a missing patch of skin. "Well, Kaito is all healed up… Wouldn't Len-kun be the same?"

It has been weeks since they've last seen Len, and Miku—and the others are worried.

Yamamoto exchanged glances with the other scientists, as if communicating with their eyes. Yamamoto glanced back at Miku, "Ah, is that so…" the scientist paused, "Well, his inner computer is still under repair…" Yamamoto trailed off, he had stopped when the tealette glanced down, her eyes reflected sadness and disappointment.

"Ah, is that so… Sorry for disturbing," she had said, she took Kaito by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Miku?" Kaito was being dragged by Miku, his eyes furrowed in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"They're lying," she mumbled, but Kaito heard it.

Kaito stopped, which made the tealette also stop. "About what?" he asked again. Miku did not turned her head, her teeth dug down on her lower lip.

"About Len," was all she said before running down the hall, leaving Kaito dumfounded.

"What about Len?" he muttered as he slowly followed the female Vocaloid.

* * *

Yamamoto chuckled, receiving looks from his colleagues. "It's strange that robots act too human than they're supposed to," he said, before shaking his head. He stared at his computer, the status of a 'certain' Vocaloid displayed on the screen. Some parts of the head of the Vocaloid blinked red.

One of the scientists, his name as said by his nameplate, Dr. Sato chuckled and bobbed his head in agreement. "They are, I actually believed it was real," he replied, returning back to his computer screen, which displayed a blueprint of a Vocaloid.

Yamamoto laughed, his glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose. "Yes. Back there, I actually felt bad lying to Miku," he said as if it was a joke. Yamamoto sighed and flopped down on his computer chair, spinning it around to face his colleagues. "How is 'she', by the way?" he asked, changing the subject.

Sato glanced up from his screen, a thoughtful look crossed his features. He turned to Tanaka, also one of their colleagues, "Now that you said it…" Sato trailed off.

Tanaka furrowed his brown brows together, he huffed, "Nakamura-san is the one handling 'her'," he said, scoffing.

"Oh," Yamamoto nodded his head, "By the way, where is Nakamura-san?"

The other two scientists shrugged their shoulders, before turning back to their work.

* * *

A man around his thirties glanced around the hall, when he was sure no soul—or robot around, he entered the lab right in front of him. The unit Kagamine Len lay on the metal table, a wire connected to the port on the back of his neck connected him to computer nearby. His metal nameplate showed his name, Dr. Nakamura. He anxiously approached the computer by the wall, he placed his hands on the keyboards, and started to type down commands on the computer to the unconscious unit on the table.

He sighed as he remembered the reason why he was doing this. He was walking down the hall, until he met up with a distraught Miku.

_Nakamura was walking down the hall, when a distressed Miku passed him, he could've sworn there were tears in her eyes. He looked back to where she came from and saw the KAITO unit slowly approaching him. "Kaito-kun," he had called, the bluenette stopped on his tracks, and turned to face Nakamura. "Is there something bothering Miku-chan?" he asked kindly, a frown formed on his lips._

_Kaito merely shrugged his shoulders, "I think it's something about Len," Kaito replied before leaving the scientist in his thoughts._

He felt very bad of her and he had concluded that if Miku sees Len again, she might return back to that bright Vocaloid Nakamura was fond off. A sigh escaped through his nose, if the others found out what he was about to do, he'll be ridiculed. Whatever he was doing right now, he is sure he'll regret it later.

Nakamura stepped away from the computer, he watched in fascination as the Kagamine unit started to twitch.

Bright red letters flashed before the computer's screen, _'Unit Kagamine Len: Systems Online.'_

The unit's skin has long healed, and so is its face; however, when his eyes fluttered open, Nakamura gazed back at the same pair of red and blue eyes. The cold and emotionless gaze sent cold chills running down Nakamura's spine. The unit sat up, and pulled the cord out of his neck. He turned his head towards Nakamura and simply tilted his head to the side.

With a weak smile, Nakamura led Len out of the room.

Just as they left, red fonts flashed on the computer screen, _'Error: Emotions failed to respond. Error with the Kagamine Len Unit, attempting shut down. Error: Unit failed to shut down.'_

* * *

Meiko sighed heavily, chugging down a bottle of beer, her body sprawled across the sofa. Luka sat from across of the older female Vocaloid, her eyes focused on a book she was reading. Kaito sat next to her, his feet propped on the low table in front of him, as he scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into his mouth. Miku sat on another separate sofa, she stared blankly at the vacant sofa in front of her, the sofa the Kagamine 'Twins' usual occupied. It was silent, and the atmosphere lacked its usual cheeriness… Come to think of it, the 'twins' are usual the ones who make the atmosphere 'lighter', simply because of their juvenile attitudes, and their usual pranks pulled on the other Vocaloids.

However, anxiousness blanketed the atmosphere, a simple drop of a needle would've resounded through out the room. Miku sighed heavily, she missed the laughs and the fun. She missed Len… and most especially, she missed Rin. A lone tear slid down the side of her cheek. Rin _was _the closest Vocaloid to her, she _was _her little sister, and now she is gone, crushed and melted into nothing but ashes and metal joints. Sure Len was still here, but he is still 'dead' nonetheless. He is not the usual Len Miku know, instead, Len is a wild beast ready to attack if given the chance. He is not the usual passive, kind, and innocent Len Miku knows. No, he was far from that. The Kagamine Len Miku know of was now gone. Dead.

'_If one is missing, I guess, the other one is missing as well._' Miku thought silently. The thick tension between the Vocaloids disappeared when the door opened, they had craned their necks to see who it is.

"Len," Luka said, breaking the thick silence. It was indeed Len standing by the doorway, however his eyes and face were void of emotions. Kaito tensed up at the sight of the blond Vocaloid, Meiko as well as she sat straight on the sofa.

Miku did not know what to do, should she approach him, or not? Will Len attack her like he had done last time…? Isn't this what she wanted?

No, it wasn't… She wants the Kagamine 'twins' to be back. Not Len. No… Not him.

Len slowly approached them; Kaito fisted his hand, prepared to whatever Len will do. However, the blond sat down on his and Rin's couch casually, his eyes stared at the walls blankly. The other Vocaloids exchanged looks, confused of Len's lack of emotions. Wait, what?

"Len?" Miku started, a pair of blank red and blue eyes stared at her, boring through her teal-colored ones. She unconsciously gulped air, her 'heart' fluttered nervously. When Miku made no attempt on continuing, Len's eyes returned to stare at the wall.

Len was back, yet it was not the same.

* * *

Kaito and Luka were at the kitchen, Kaito was pulling out another tub of ice cream while Luka was staring intently at his face. Kaito's face was all healed up, yet there was parts on his face that was bent, and was low than it should be. His face was deformed.

"It's weird, huh?" Kaito had said which made Luka jump.

"Weird about what?" she asked, even if she already knew the answer.

The male Vocaloid shrugged his shoulders, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Len, I think."

Luka understand him fully, who would not? Sure Len was back, but it was still not the same.

"What about me?"

The two Vocaloid whirled their head around to see Len staring at them, his eyes and face still lacked emotions. Kaito's hand shook as he brought the spoon upon his lips, he stared at Len's eyes before looking away.

"Nothing," he said, as he walked out of the room, leaving the blond Vocaloid and the pink-haired Vocaloid. Len stared at the door, his face still refused to show any kind of emotion.

'Wait, what if Len's emotions **aren't** working?' Luka thought, 'Maybe it was removed or something?' The pinkette was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the boring gaze of the other Vocaloid on her. She stared back to Len's 'life-less' eyes, an uneasy feeling fluttered around her guts. Looking around, Luka saw a yellow fruit, a banana, with a quick swipe, she handed the fruit to Len.

"Umm," she started awkwardly, however, unable to stand Len's gaze anymore, she immediately left the room.

The blond Vocaloid simply stared at the fruit on his hand. Without a second thought, he threw it down the trash can.

* * *

Kaito flopped down on the sofa, he had left Luka with the 'psychopathic' Len in the kitchen. He felt a wave of regret wash over him, he shouldn't have left Luka, who knows what the 'psychopath' will do to Luka? Speaking of Len's (supposed) 'psychopathic' tendencies; he seems to be lacking something, something that Kaito couldn't place a finger on. Ah, no matter, he still has ice cream to worry about. The Vocaloid happily dug down on his sweet melting treat.

The male Vocaloid looked up from his tub when he felt the sofa shifted, it was Miku. The tealette sighed heavily, Kaito was about to ask what was her problem when Meiko—who was still sitting across of them—groaned in an un-female manner.

"I though' he was under repaih," Meiko slurred, drowning on another bottle of alcohol.

Miku looked up and blinked. Kaito was confused as well. Yamamoto-san told them Len was under repair, right? Then, what was Len doing here? Was what Miku said is right? Did Yamamoto-san really did lied to them? To many questions, Kaito's head was already swirling in confusion.

"Now you have said it…" Miku mumbled, her brows furrowed together as she thought.

"Could it be that they're lying like what you said?" Kaito asked as he stared intently at Miku. The teal-haired Vocaloid stared at him, then she shrugged her petite shoulders.

"It could be… But why is Len he—?" Miku froze in mid-sentence, her mouth was agape as she failed to continue. Her eye lay fixed on a certain spot; Kaito and Meiko followed Miku's stare, and saw what she was staring at. Kaito felt a shiver run down his spine as his dark-sapphire eyes landed on a pair blood-red and sky-blue eye. Miku nervously shifted on her seat, as her gaze landed on the floor.

Kaito unconsciously gulped a lump forming in his throat; was Len secretly following him? Was Len planning on finishing him once and for all? Is he already plotting Kaito's demise, and soon Meiko's and Miku's? Wait—where's Luka? Kaito bravely stood up, despite the shaking and weakening of his knees, "Where's Luka?" he asked, however, his voice shook.

Miku glanced up at him, her face reflected confusion. Meiko sat straight, her glance switched from between Kaito and Len. What does Kaito means? Have Len done something horrible to Luka?

Len cocked his head to the side, yet his face remained blank as always, "I don't know," he answered in a monotonous voice. The blond Vocaloid headed towards the yellow sofa, and simply sat. The Vocaloids exchanged glances before they bolted out of the room to search for their pink-haired friend.

They had sighed in relief when they found their friend in her room. At least Len hasn't done anything… Yet.

* * *

Weeks have passed since Len had returned. Miku had concluded that Len's emotions were not working which is why he remained blank. Despite that, the older Vocaloids still feel uneasy around the blond. Currently, said blond Vocaloid was standing in front of a wall, his eyes glued on it. He felt… No, he cannot feel.

Len does not know why he was still here. What is his purpose? Why was he still here? He does not know. Where was Rin? Still, he does not know.

What? What was his purpose?

Purpose? Does he have any purpose at all?

In his pent up 'frustrations', the blond Vocaloid pounded his head on the wall, as if it would answer his questions.

* * *

Nakamura-san and the other scientists had gathered Miku, Kaito, Meiko and Luka on a certain lab; to show them a 'very special surprise'. Miku felt uninterested, yet she came anyway—not that she has much of a choice. The four Vocaloids gathered around by the entrance of the lab, Nakamura-san and the others had huge smiles plastered on their faces, and they nearly jumped in excitement.

"Now, everyone," Nakamura started, "I want you to meet someone," he said, as he gestured an arm to the opposite side of the room.

The lab was dark, and only the screens of the computers lit the room. The Vocaloids narrowed their eyes in the darkness, they could hear shuffling of feet, but there was no one moving—except for the person slowly walking towards them from the other side of the room.

What could it be?

What is their surprise?

…

The Vocaloids gasped in surprise. Miku's eyes started to water as she caught glimpse of two things…

A big white bow…

And blond hair.

**

* * *

A/N: Haha. Cliff-hanger! **

**Eh, not much happened here, it's a filler chapter! Haha!**

**(LE GASP!) Who could it be? Could it be 'her'?**

**Don't worry, you'll learn of it by the next chapter. (Two more chapters and this story will be complete! WOHOO!)**

**Review!**


	5. Replace

_**Black and Ashes

* * *

**_

_The Vocaloids gasped in surprise. Miku's eyes started to water as she caught glimpse of two things…_

_A big white bow…_

_And blond hair.

* * *

_

Miku tackled the person, her arms tightly wrapped around the person's petite form. Tears slid down her face, sobs rocked her body, yet a smile was on her lips. "Rin-chan," she whispered, the name rolled out of her tongue. The other Vocaloids felt very happy, and also hugged the other two into a group hug.

"R-Rinny~!"

"R-Rin-chan!"

"We m-missed you!"

They cried yet huge smile were on their lips.

Yes, it was indeed Rin. It was the very same Rin, with her big bright blue eyes, her golden locks, with that huge white bow on top of her head. It was Kagamine Rin.

They soon pulled back, they were happily laughing. Miku placed her hands on Rin's petite shoulders, "I wonder how Len-kun would react," she said out loud. The other Vocaloids made sounds of agreement, however, Rin pulled back, her hands placed behind her. She has a huge grin on her face.

"It is nice to meet everyone!"

"Eh?" the Vocaloids (except for Rin) tilted their head to the side, their face reflected that of confusion.

Rin extended a hand out, "I'm Kagamine Rin!" she said, grinning. "I'm new in the family, right?"

Luka and Meiko exchanged confused looks, Kaito's face scrunched up in confusion, while Miku's expressed that of horror. Rin tilted her head to the side, her bright innocent eyes stared at them with a confused look. "What's wrong? Is there something I said…?" she asked, her voice trailed off. She slightly panicked and glanced at Nakamura-san, asking for help from the scientist.

Luka, who finally recovered from shock, turned to Nakamura, "What does she mean?" she asked, her blue eyes stared back at Nakamura's dull black ones.

Nakamura laughed nervously, he placed his hand upon Rin's bare shoulder, "Rin-chan, could you wait outside?" he asked politely, giving the blond Vocaloid a tired smile.

Rin pouted, "Why should I?" she asked stubbornly, the same way the _real _Rin would react; such a reaction made a pang of regret erupt from the older Vocaloids' chest. Rin, no, she was not Rin but a replacement. Nakamura laughed again, every huff was forced, and he gently pushed Rin towards the door. "Ah~!"

"Now, now, Rin-chan. Just be a good girl and wait," Nakamura said, he made a gesture to his colleagues to follow Rin out of the room. The scientists nodded in reply, they smiled warmly at Rin and led her out of the room. Her complaints were muffled by the door after it was closed. Nakamura turned to face the Vocaloids, a grim expression was on his face. He felt a slight regret as he caught sight of the heated expression of the teal-haired Vocaloid.

"_What's going on?" _Miku hissed, her eyes turning to slits. Nakamura cringed from the glare Miku was giving him, the other Vocaloids copied the tealette's expression, with deep frowns on their lips.

Nakamura sighed through his nose, "I'm sorry… But Rin's memories are gone… and there's nothing we could—"

"But, how about Len?" Meiko asked, as she raised a delicate brow. "How would he react when he saw Rin?"

Nakamura's mouth opened, but no words came out. His throat dried up, and his words were stuck. "Ah… Len…"

"I remember the last time Len reacted when Rin was mentioned," Kaito said, adding himself up in the conversation. A scowl was on his face, as he continued, "And the way he reacted isn't actually _good_."

The other Vocaloids nodded their heads in agreement. Nakamura's gaze fell, beads of sweat slid down his forehead. The sides of his mouth twitched. That's right, he re-activated Len's system, and said Vocaloid is roaming around as of the current. Even his colleagues do not know of such a thing, only him and the Vocaloids. What should he do? He swallowed the lump in his throat, "V-very well…" he started, however, his voice shook. "I'll make sure Len'll be back to normal," he had said, forcing a smile on his lips.

Luka raised a skeptical brow, "How?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Nakamura flashed a shaky smile, "Don't worry about it," he said, as he started to usher them out of the lab. "Why don't you show Rin around? Surely Rin would love that," he added, an attempt to change the subject. Nakamura ignored their protests as he gently led them out of the room. As the door opened the other scientists entered and left the Vocaloids outside of the lab, leaving them with the oblivious blond.

Rin stared at them with wide innocent eyes, she tilted her head to the side. "So…" she started, "What's up?" she asked, however her voice sounded unsure. The Vocaloids exchanged looks, silently communicating with their eyes.

Miku blinked back a tear, and forced a grin on her face. "So, Rin… I'm Hatsune Miku!" she said, her voice sounded cheerful and happy. She extended an arm out, "Welcome to the family!" she said, with fake cheerfulness. Behind that mask of smiles, deep down, Miku felt sad because…

The _real _Rin, Miku's 'little sister', is being replaced.

* * *

Len stared at the mirror in front of him, he was currently in his room, specifically, in the bathroom. With dull eyes, he observed his form; his hair was messy than the usual, and his eyes was not as bright when it was before. And beneath his messy blond bangs, his forehead had a darkish purple color, it appeared after he had pounded his head on the wall. He touched it with a pale finger, what does human calls this? Ah, right… It was a bruise. Len felt slight pain when he pressed his finger on it, however, his face remained blank as always.

Len silently thought to himself. Apparently, pounding his head on the wall did not answer his questions. He still does not know why he was still here. He still has to find his real purpose.

Len left the bathroom, and headed towards the door out of his room. He opened it, and walked out. From the corner of his eyes, he caught glimpse of something familiar… Something _awfully _familiar.

It was Rin.

* * *

Miku was showing Rin around. She had already showed her the kitchen, lounging area, and the entertainment room. Miku still has to show Rin where they sleep. They were casually strolling down the hall, Miku's chest had lighten up a little. Apparently this Rin is still 'Rin'… only that this is the 'first' time they had met, and Rin has no memories of the good times they had spent together.

_Well, past is past,_ Miku thought, as she smiled lightly. However, the thought of replacing the old Rin was still weighing down her chest. No, she has to give this new Rin a chance. In fact, they might even have better memories to share with… _But… Isn't that like replacing the old Rin? _Miku thought, an uneasy feeling lingered within her chest.

"Ne, Miku-nee… Is there a problem?" Rin asked, snapping Miku out of her trance.

Miku shook her head, and smiled, "It's nothing," she said reassuringly. "Ah, here we are~!" Miku exclaimed, changing the subject. She gestured a hand towards a teal-colored door, "This is my room," she said, then she gestured to the other doors. "And that's Meiko-nee's room… Over there's Kaito-nii's room, then this is Luka-nee's room," Miku said, as the two walked down the hall.

"How 'bout this one?" Rin asked, pointing at a yellow-colored door, "And that," she added as she pointed the door across the yellow door, the two door are identical, the only difference is the letter engraving on the door. The one on the right has an 'R', and on the left has an 'L'.

Miku shuffled on her feet, unsure what to answer. "Umm… Ah… This one," Miku gestured at the door on the right, "Is your room," she said, a small sad smile on her lips.

Rin's eyes widen, "Really~? That's so cool!" she said, grinning wide. "Ah, how 'bout that one?" she asked once again, as she pointed a finger on the left.

"Oh…" Miku paused. What should she tell her? Should she tell her about Len?

"Miku-nee?" Rin tilted her head to the side, and stared at Miku with innocent eyes.

"Ah… That's—!" Miku stopped, her word caught on her throat. The door on the left opened, and a blond Vocaloid with a flaring red eye gave them a side-way glance. The blank stare coming from the red eye made chills ran down Miku's spine; it was the same stare he was giving her and everyone.

Rin's brows furrowed together, giving Miku a confused look. Rin followed Miku's line of stare, and turned her head. What she saw made her froze in place, it was 'frightening'. Something thumped from within Rin's chest, its beats got faster and faster. Rin's bright blue eyes stared back at a flaring red one. Rin yelped, as she jumped backwards in surprise, the Vocaloid in front of her was scaring the wits out of her. The Vocaloid has the same blond hair as her, and has identical clothes as her. His skin was just as pale as hers, but his eye was of a different color. The blond Vocaloid turned fully to her, revealing his other eye; it was the same blue as her, yet it was dull and lacked emotions.

Rin made a step backwards, but the other just stepped forward. He stood right in front of her, his red and blue eyes stared at her, observing every detail of her. Then his hands went to her face, touching Rin's cheeks with cold fingers. His hands travelled around, he touched her blond strands, her pale skin, her soft lips, and her body.

Rin felt like she was being harassed, despite that, she cannot move a limb, she was too shocked to move. Miku was just shocked as her.

"Rin?" the name rolled out of his mouth, yet it sounded monotonous. "Rin?" he repeated, as he touched her face once again. "Rin?"

Rin's form shook, this guy was scaring her. "W-who are you?" she asked, her voice shook. The other Vocaloid stared at her for a moment, then he suddenly pulled his hands back, as if what he was touching was dirty. Rin was confused.

The Vocaloid shook his head, "No," was all he said, before walking down the hall, leaving Rin and Miku.

Rin stiffly turned around and faced Miku. "Who… Who was that?" she asked.

Miku snapped out of her trance, she stared at Rin for a moment, processing what the younger Vocaloid had just said. Miku bit her lip. "It's… Just…" Miku trailed off. What should she tell her? Miku shook her head and forced a grin, "Just forget about it…"

* * *

Len stared at the wall, the very same wall where he had pounded his head before. His bruised forehead collided on the wall, he pulled back and repeated it, over and over again.

Who was that girl?

Why does she look like _her?_

That can't be Rin!

But… who was that?

"_W-who are you?" _

Her voice rang in his head. She doesn't know him… She doesn't remember him… Why?

Len… Rin… Rin… Len…

Is that girl going to replace Rin? _His _Rin? His _other?_

But—? But—? But they can't do that! They can't replace Rin…? Or can they?

Will they replace him too? Would he disappear just like Rin?

Why would they…?

He won't…

_**Rin…?**_

* * *

A week has passed since Rin's 'replacement' arrived, and the older Vocaloids slowly started to accept her. However, a certain blond Vocaloid can't seem to stand to be with her, or even give her a glance. She was… Horrible… Len somehow doesn't want to accept her.

_Because…_

_Because…_

Currently, Len was hiding behind his and _his _Rin's sofa, the yellow sofa they always shared. However, the _other _Rin is currently occupying the sofa. She and the other Vocaloids were not aware of the old Kagamine hiding behind the sofa. He was just there… Listening to their laughter and their jokes.

Then, Len heard the door opened. Who could it be? Everyone was here… Who would enter?

The Vocaloids laughter died down, and silence filled the room. Len tried to peek from behind the sofa, his eyes searched for the reason of the sudden silence. By the door, he caught glimpses of a lab coat, and white sneakers.

"Hello, everyone," the one wearing the lab coat said, Len identified the voice as Yamamoto-san, the same scientist who shut him down almost a month ago. "I want you to meet a very important person," Yamamoto said, his glasses reflected the light. Len tried his best to take a look without getting noticed. The blond felt the yellow sofa shifted, Rin must've sat up. "Ah, Rin," Yamamoto started, "Come here," he ordered.

Len felt the sofa shifted once again, "Okay," he heard 'Rin' said. Then he heard foot steps, it was Rin's sneakers against the floor.

"Okay," it was Yamamoto once again, "Come on in," he said. Len saw the white sneakers, next to Yamamoto, move forward into the room. Then he heard gasps of surprise from the other Vocaloids.

Who could it be?

Len scooted a little outward, just to see who it was that entered the room. As his eyes landed on the person, he felt something from within his head click, and there was a sudden burst from within his chest.

For the first time in all those weeks, Len's face expressed an emotion…

It was that of horror.

**

* * *

A/N: No comment.**

**Review! Who do you think it is? What do you think will be the ending?**

**I'll try replying to your reviews from now on!**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter!**


	6. Error

**A/N: Hello~! And surprise~!**

**Ahem… I hate putting author's note here in the beginning, but I have to… Anyway… There's a sudden change in plan… I need something to fuel Len's 'anger' so…**

**Warning to Readers! There will be some minor cussing… And… Ah, you will hate me after this! You've been warned! Well, read on!**

**(To Ruuya ruu-chan: Don't kill me just yet.)**

.

**

* * *

**

_**Black and Ashes**_

Rin laughed, she was having too much fun with her new family. "Ne, Miku-nee! Tell another one!" Rin said, a tear slid down the side of her face, her stomach ached from laughing.

Miku giggled, she had been telling Rin some of the embarrassing moments of Luka. The pinkette's face flushed with embarrassment, and gave the tealette a heated glare. "Hmm…" Miku then noticed the glare, and raised a peace-sign with her fingers, and gave the pinkette a grin. "Anyway… Ah! I remembered when Kaito—" Before Miku could continue, Kaito had slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Miku~!" he whined, pouting. Rin laughed at Kaito's reaction, Meiko smirked and drank the contents of the bottle she was holding, and Luka blinked, then chuckled, she was glad that she was not the topic anymore as her eyes refocused on the book she was reading. Miku peeled Kaito's hand off her mouth, a huge grin on her face.

"Ah—! I saw~!" Miku started, "Kaito~!" she sang, the tealette jumped off the sofa, "Danc—!"

"Miku!" Kaito tackled the girl before she could continue. The two wrestled on the floor, Miku was giggling like an idiot, while Kaito was trying to keep her mouth shut. His face was red as a tomato. Miku was able to pull away, she ran to the other side of the room, with Kaito hot on her tail.

Soon after, Kaito was able to subdue Miku, his hand pressed on her lips. "Not another word, Miku," he said, a pout on his lips. Miku tongue went out of her lips, and licked Kaito's palm. The bluenette pulled his hand back, "Miku~!" he whined, a disgusted look on his face.

Rin doubled in laughter, clutching her aching stomach, "Ne~! Ha~ha!" she laughed, and then she breathed heavily. "Ne…" she started, slowly calming down, "Ne, Miku-nee, Kaito-nii, y-you guys look like a couple!" she said, grinning innocently. The two Vocaloids stared at each other, before blushing heavily. "Though…" Rin's gaze fell, "I feel like I'm missing something," she muttered, a distant look on her face. The Vocaloids quieted down, glancing at each other.

Meiko mouthed a 'Len' towards Miku's and Kaito's direction. Kaito shrugged in reply, while Miku nodded her head in agreement. Rin sighed, and buried herself deeper in 'her' sofa.

At the same time, the door opened. The Vocaloids turned their attention to the opened door, Yamamoto-san was standing by the doorway with a huge smile on his lips. "Hello, everyone!" he greeted, his glasses reflected the light, hiding his brown eyes. "I want you to meet a very important person," he said, slight excitement was present in his voice.

The Vocaloids shifted from their sits; Rin sat up from the yellow sofa when she felt Yamamoto's gaze upon her. "Ah, Rin," he said, his smile widening, "Come here," he ordered, waving a hand for her.

Rin sat up, her face held confusion, "Okay," she mumbled, uncertainty present in her voice. She slowly walked towards the scientist, she stopped right in front of him, and she started to shuffle nervously, while her gaze focused on the floor.

Yamamoto's turned around, "Okay," he started, "Come on in," he said, gesturing for someone to enter. He stepped away from the doorway, and allowed _whoever-it-was _to enter.

Rin kept staring at the floor, she heard exclaims from her friends, yet she refused to look up. Soon, she saw a pair of white sneakers, with black leg warmers. She slowly looked up, from black leg warmers, to black shorts, to a white shirt, a yellow tie, and soon she was staring at a pair of electric blue eyes.

Rin gasped.

It was _him! _The guy that harassed her a few days ago… Yet, he looked different.

The guy smiled warmly, his eyes shone, and his blond locks framed his pale face perfectly. Rin felt a blush rush into her cheeks. "I'm Len!" he said, as he extended an arm towards her. Rin blinked, she was unsure of what to do, yet, she extended her arm to shake 'Len's' hand. He grinned.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Well, you guys be good, alright?" he said. The Vocaloids nodded their heads loyally. Satisfied, Yamamoto left the room without another word.

Rin immediately pulled her hand back, and gave 'Len' a weird stare. Len tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong Rin-chan?" he asked, a worried look on his face. "Did I scare you or something…?"

"You…" Rin mumbled, "You're the guy that harassed me!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the oblivious blond.

"Eh? Harassed you? But we only met!" Len exclaimed, a surprised look on his face, "And, why would I harass my _other?_"

"Other?" Rin muttered, her brows furrowed together in confusion.

The grin he wore before returned, he placed an arm on Rin's shoulder, "Of course! If there's a Kagamine Rin, then there must be a Kagamine Len!" he said, then followed by his laughter. "Right, guys?" he asked the others as he—and Rin—turned around. Rin opened her mouth to protest, but her voice got caught in her throat when she saw _something_ slip out from behind her sofa.

The _thing_; it was white, with black, and a head full of blond hair. _It _stood up, its eyes hidden behind his blond locks.

"Eh?" Len stared at the _thing_ with a raised brow, "He's still here?" he muttered.

The thing, or more like a 'he', looked up, a pair of flaring red and blue eyes glared hard on the male Kagamine. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice cold and icy.

Len scoffed arrogantly, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" he asked back, as he stared at the other. The other glared hard at him, he walked towards Len. Rin yelped and hid behind Len's back. He stopped right in front of Len, just for a moment, then he rammed passed him, purposely hitting Len by the shoulder, then he exited the room.

If one was paying close attention to Len, they would've noticed the cruel smirk on his lips.

Then he turned to Rin, "You' alright?" he asked, worry was present in his voice.

Rin stared at the door for a moment, before turning her attention to Len, "Yeah," she mumbled in reply.

Then a silence blanketed the room.

Not until, "What the _hell?_" Kaito blurted, breaking the deafening silence. His face scrunched up in confusion, the other Vocaloids mirrored him as well. "There are two of them now?"

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Len. The **real **Len was back in front of 'his' wall.

Fuck.

What the hell was going on?

That guy… He has the same face as Len's… Are they going to replace him too?

How dare they try to replace! Is he really that easy to replace? Doesn't he matter at all?

Suddenly, pain burst from within his chest, Len's breaths came out as short gasps, beads of sweat slid down the sides of his face, and his blond locks stick to his pale skin. Len turned his back on the wall, the blinding pain in his chest worsened. As the back of his head collided with the wall, he let out a pained yell, and pain spread across his head; he could've sworn he heard a crack from the impact. Then, bright red numbers spread across his vision, and the corners of his sight soon darkened.

He was in too much pain that he did not notice a person stop before him. Sapphire blue eyes observed his pained expression with amusement reflecting from them. A sadistic grin occupied the person's lips, and he sent Len a kick by the abdomen.

Len screamed even more.

If it weren't of the pain, he would've seen who had done it, and he would've heard the cruel laugh echoing across the hallway and the sound of footsteps, slowly fading.

Len's vision finally blackened.

* * *

Rin anxiously fidgeted around with her yellow blankets, playing with the hems as her gaze focused on the floor. Currently, Rin is in her room, and she's currently on 'her' bed. Len—the new one—told her to wait for him there, and there she was, waiting for her 'other' to come.

It was just weird, seeing two people at the same time. Len and… Len?

There were two Len(s); the only difference between them is their eyes. The old Len has a red one. And their personalities totally clash with each other—or so she thought. This new Len was kinder to her, while the old Len… The last time she saw him, his face was blank and void of emotions, however, a few moments ago, he appears to be angry. Luka had told Rin a few days ago that Len's emotions weren't working, but… Why did he looked angry?

"Rin?"

RIn snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone mentioned her name. She looked up to see Len, she mentally sighed in relief when she saw a pair of blue eyes. Len smiled warmly and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Umm…" Rin started, "What do you want to tell me?" she asked. She still feels uneasy around him, it'd be a long time before she could get used to his face.

"Ah," Len head perked up, "About that…" he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I forgot."

Rin felt a nerve snapped, she gave Len a hard glare and slapped him by the side of the head, "Idiot!" she hissed. But then she realized what she had done… Oh, crap. Len cradled his head, whining. "Ah-ah! Sorry! My body just moved on its own!" she said truthfully, a blush spread across her cheeks.

Then, Len looked up and grinned, "That's alright, you can hit me every time you want," he replied.

"What? No! That'll be—!" before Rin could finish her sentence, Len placed a slender finger on her lips.

"It's alright. You don't need to be guilty about it!" he said, laughing, "And you can still hit me if you want!" he added.

Rin made a face, "But—!"

Len stopped laughing, wearing a serious face, he placed his hands on Rin's shoulder. "Rin, I will do everything for you, so don't you worry, alright?" he said. Rin stared at him weirdly, before reluctantly nodding her head. Len's grin returned and he patted Rin's head, satisfied with her answer.

* * *

Len's eyes fluttered open, he found himself on the same floor where he had blacked out. He grunted, and tried to stand up, which was a mistake, the moment he moved a limb, pain like electricity spread across his body. He yelled out in pain. His hand gripped his chest, his nails nearly dug down on his skin, soon, he was drawing blood out of his torn skin.

"Haa—! Haa—!" his breaths came out as short gasps, his eyes narrowed, while red numbers weaved across his vision.

Minutes of agonizing pain later, the pain started to subdue, yet it was still there. This time, Len tried sitting up, pain shot from his back, but he managed sitting up anyways. He clutched his chest with one hand, while his other hand went to the wall, and supported himself up from the floor, and into a standing position. Len tried his best to ignore the pain, as he pathetically dragged himself down the hallway.

Soon, he reached his room. His hand landed on the knob, but it automatically opened_. _Len blinked, a confused look on his face, but then he realized 'who' was the one standing in the doorway. Standing on the doorway was _him. _Len's _replacement. _Len's confused face turned that of anger, he bared his white teeth, "What are you doing here?" he hissed, his blue and red eyes turned into slits.

The replacement smiled, as if he was mocking him. "I do live here now, right?" he said in a matter-of-factly. Len growled, almost animalistic. The replacement chuckled, "Ah right, you have no where to sleep now," he paused, a thoughtful look on his face, "Ah! You could always sleep in the floor, yes?"

Len had enough, ignoring the pain still lingering around his body, the blond took the other blond by the collar. Len pulled him closer, their faces almost a few centimeters away. "Who do you think you are?" he hissed, his eyes glared daggers at him.

The smile on the other blond never left, his eyes held amusement. "Who do you think?" he asked back. Len did not answered, his eyes narrowed with hate. "Ah," the replacement pulled back, brushing Len's hand of off him. "Oh, look at the time…" he said, suddenly changing the subject. "I'll be going to Rin-chan now… Ja~!"

The replacement brushed past him, his shoulder collided painfully with Len's. The blond bit back a pained scream, the replacement glanced back at him, an amused look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, but his voice did not sound sincere. The replacement left him and walked down the hallway, heading to the lounging room.

Unable to bare the pain any longer, Len collapsed on the floor, with red numbers still dancing across his vision.

"Damn you," was all he said before falling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Len had waked up (again) from his temporary shut down. He had shut down from a few malfunctions in his system. Len felt a little better than before, however, he still feels pain once and a while. A few days had already passed after his temporary shut-down and his replacement came. Len was wondering why he was still there. He shouldn't be complaining, and he knows that, but he was still curious.

Len and his replacement was not in 'good terms', however. The replacement had been a complete 'asshole' to him, and that just pisses Len even more. Len doesn't like him not one bit, and so did his replacement. Len still has to find the reason of the replacement's hostile attitude towards him.

Currently, Len was walking down the same old hallway, and he entered the kitchen. His eyes widened when he noticed another person inside the room. Fuck the Devil, it was _him_. The other blond noticed him, he was currently chewing a certain yellow fruit… a banana. Not only that, it was _Len's _stock of bananas.

The replacement grinned, "Oh, it's you," he said casually, as he swallowed the yellow fruit. He went to get another one and peeled the skin off. Len frowned, he turned on his heels and was about to walk out, not until the other stopped him. The replacement placed a hand on Len's shoulder and forcefully pulled him into the room. Len stumbled and ended up hitting the kitchen's counter, pain shot from his back; his back arching as he yelled in pain. The replacement smirked sadistically, as he gave Len a sharp kick by the abdomen. It made Len scream even more. The replacement chuckled, "Pathetic," he said, as he shook his head.

Len gasped, as he clutched his aching abdomen. He looked up and sent a glare to him, "What do you want?" he demanded, his red and blue eyes flared angrily.

The other shrugged, and he squatted down to Len's level. "Nothing…"

Len hissed, he swiped his hand out and tried to claw the replacement's face. "Bastard!" he shouted, but the other moved out of Len's reach. Len groaned, pain shot from his chest.

The other laughed cruelly, clearly enjoying Len's suffering. "Okay, I'm lying," he said, he stood up and cleared his throat, "What I wanted to say is…" he paused, his hand suddenly went to cover his mouth, trying to subdue an incoming laugh. "I just want to…" he trailed off, before bursting in laughter. Len's eyes narrowed, his grip on his chest tightened. "HAHAHA! Y-You—! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed, he was clutching his stomach, "Y-you l-look so p-pathetic!" he said between laughs.

Len watched him laugh, his anger boiling up inside of him.

Soon, the other Len's laughter was slowly subduing, he wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. He stood up straight once again, and he cleared his throat. "Really, if looks could kill, I'll be dead by now," he said out loud.

Len scoffed, "Dead, and ripped into pieces," he growled, a scowl on his face.

The other Len chuckled amusedly. "Figures," he muttered. His eyes then snapped towards him, "Ah, you're probably wondering why you're still here," he said, changing the subject. However, Len remained silent and made no attempt to answer. The other Len pursed his lips, "I'll take that as a yes… Anyway, I was wondering too…" he trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face. "Ah, doesn't matter, sooner or later, you'll be disposed off," he added.

Len's scowl deepened even more, "What makes you think that?"

The other Len stared at him, tilting his head to the said, "You're quite _slow_, aren't you?" he said, his smirk returned. "You do see me right now, right?

_I am your replacement, Kagamine Len._"

The other Len's words felt like daggers, and needles, stabbing Len from everywhere.

The other continued, "You don't have to be worried, though… I'll be better than you'll ever be. Also, unlike you, _I'll take more care for Rin, than what you did."_

It was a stab in the heart. Almost forgotten memories crashed down to Len's, filling his mind of the scenes from the burning building.

_The flames._

_The ashes._

_Blackness._

_Her smile._

_Rin._

Len eyes started to water. He ignored the cruel laughs coming from the other Len. He didn't even notice the other Len leaving the room, nor the banana peel he had thrown on Len's head.

_Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin._

Len's vision was flashing red, the bright numbers swirled around his vision.

_RIN. RIN. RIN. RIN. RIN. RIN_

Bright red letters flashed before his eyes.

_**Systems Malfunction.**_

_**Error.**_

_**Systems Failed to Shut Down.**_

_**Error.**_

An uncharacteristic grin spread across Len's lips.

**

* * *

A/N: Readers, meet Jerk!Len Replacement, Jerk!Len Replacement, meet readers!**

**Hello~! I know you want to kill me right now, but I really have to do this! I need someone to fuel Len's anger… Well, the original thought is that Len gets angry he's getting replaced, then he goes **_**loco. **_**But then I thought, that won't actually make him 'very' violent. So, I thought that I would make the Len replacement annoy Len at the same time! Genius, right? *shot***

**I know you hate me right now… So… *goes into hiding***

**Review! This is sort of a bonus, right? Well, it is an early update!**

**Now, I'm off to do my English project and my speech… *sees clock* Oh, fuck!**


	7. Twisted

**A/N: It's the last chapter… So…**

**Warning: Character Death, and slight blood/gore scenes.

* * *

**

_**Black and Ashes**_

Yamamoto was walking down the clear white hallways, a hot cup of coffee in his hand. His glasses slid down his nose, his free hand went up to push it back to its place. A tired sigh escaped his lips; he had just learned of the virus that corrupted Len's system. Another sigh escaped his lips, as his hand travelled across his black locks. "Why must Len be troublesome?" he complained out loud. He mentally insulted himself for letting a small virus corrupt Len's system… In fact, how did that virus entered their systems anyway? Yamamoto has a slight hunch that someone was pulling strings from behind his back; he's probably trying to stain Yamamoto's reputation, the man who designed the unit Hatsune Miku, the first Vocaloid who rose to the top—Meiko and Kaito was at first not popular, but they gained popularity, nonetheless.

Yamamoto also has this hunch that someone here in Crypton is working with their enemy companies who's also producing Vocaloids; one of said companies is INTERNET CO. with their popular Vocaloids: Gackupo, Megpoid, and Lily. _'This place is just full of backstabbers,' _Yamamoto thought angrily, taking a few sips from his coffee.

The scientist was busy listing off his suspects mentally, when he heard a familiar voice. He saw a door slightly opened, a sliver of light peeked out of the opened door. Acting like a stealthy ninja, Yamamoto pressed his back against the wall, slowly leaning towards the door.

"_A-ano," _Yamamoto recognized the voice as Nakamura. He immediately made a distasteful face, but he remained quiet and listened on. _"Miku-chan, have you seen Len?"_

'_Len? Why's he looking for Len?' _Yamamoto thought, then a struck of realization hit him. Nakamura must be the one! He must be the one sabotaged Yamamoto's 'Kagamine Len'! He must be the one planted that virus into his system. Yamamoto seethed with anger, his teeth made grinding sounds… No, he still doesn't have any proof of Nakamura's betrayal…

"_Len-kun?" _there was a pause, it was Miku who was talking. _"Umm, I think he's with Rin-chan right now…"_

There was a long silence, Yamamoto raised a brow and tried to peek inside, he saw Nakamura's back against him. Yamamoto thought Nakamura was about to leave because he made no attempt to continue, but Nakamura stood planted in his place. _'If you got anything to say, just say it Nakamura,' _Yamamoto thought, mentally urging Nakamura to continue.

As if hearing his thoughts, Nakamura nervously looked around—which made Yamamoto to pull back—and made sure there was no one was eavesdropping on them, only that he forgot to check outside to see if someone was there. With a heavy breath, Nakamura continued, _"I mean the old Len… Did you see him?" _

Yamamoto's brows rose even more, _old _Len? Does Nakamura mean the one that malfunctioned almost a month ago? The Len who acted violent just because Rin was gone? Yamamoto almost laughed at the thought, really? Robots and their emotions… However, Yamamoto kept his cool and continued to listen. Come to think of it, why was Nakamura looking for him? Isn't that Len supposed to be disposed of a few weeks ago? Yamamoto then realized something, _'Isn't Nakamura the one assigned to dispose Len? Then… Why is he looking for him?' _Yamamoto has this sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach, a theory already forming in his head, _'Don't tell me Nakamura…'_

"_Oh, the __**other **__Len… Ah… No, I haven't seen him for the past few days," _Miku replied, there was a moment of silence.

"_That's alright," _Nakamura replied, _"Thanks anyway, Miku-chan."_

Yamamoto peeled himself off the wall, his half-drank coffee was totally forgotten and he had thrown it to a nearby trash bin. He stood straight, his chest rose arrogantly, and he stood right in front of the door way. As expected. Nakamura swung the door open, and met Yamamoto with wide eyes.

"Y-Yamamoto-san!" he exclaimed, his voice full of surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked anxiously. Yamamoto knew he was nervous, the scientist was sweating like a sinner caught red-handed.

Yamamoto observed him with cool eyes, the sides of his lips creased as he frowned. "Nakamura-san…" he started, totally ignoring Nakamura's question, "Where's Len?" he asked, testing Nakamura.

Nakamura made a nervous gulp, "Ah—Len-kun? H-he's with Rin-chan…" he replied, his black eyes refused to stare back at Yamamoto's cold ones.

Yamamoto's frown deepened, he opened his mouth to continue, but Miku slipped out of the doorway, giving the two scientists a bewildered look. "Ah, Yamamoto-san? Is there a problem?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. Yamamoto replied with a kind smile and told her not to worry, and just go back to the others. Miku reluctantly nodded her head, and skipped down the hallway.

As soon as Miku disappeared from their sight, Yamamoto's gaze went back to Nakamura, giving him a cold stare. Tension filled the hall, Nakamura was sweating profusely, his gaze fixed on the perfectly tiled floor. Yamamoto was observing the man with a critical eye, "Where is he?" he repeated, his voice cold and sharp.

Nakamura nearly jumped a foot, surprised by Yamamoto's sharp voice. He was caught, and he knew it. His hand automatically went to rub the back of his neck, a habit he had since he was young and if he's under pressure. "Ah… I don't know what you mean, Yamamoto-san," he replied, his eyes still refused to meet with Yamamoto's.

Yamamoto never loses his cool, even in front of his colleagues; however, Nakamura was testing his patience, after too much pressure—in other words, Len—Yamamoto had been a wreck, and that virus lingering around their system was shaking his patience. Without another word, Yamamoto walked down the hall in a very fast pace, heading for the lab where Len had used to stay. Nakamura was caught of guard, he was dumbfounded for a moment, before asking out loud, "Y-Yamamoto-san, where are you going?" he asked, following the man's fast pace.

Yamamoto did not stop, his face hard with determination. As he reached the lab, he opened the door with much force that it swung wildly and hit the wall, and bounced back into a closing position. Nakamura had to stop for a moment so that the door would not hit him. He gently pushed the door opened, he observed Yamamoto with nervousness. The man was checking the room, glancing around, checking if there was something out of place. Finding none, he went towards the computer stationed by the side of the room. Flicking the switch open, he waited for it to start up.

"Yamamoto-san?" Nakamura called out nervously. He knew what fate awaits him, he knew the moment Yamamoto checks the log, the man would know that someone had re-activated Len; and the number one suspect is Nakamura. It took less-than two minutes for Yamamoto to check the log, and he saw that someone indeed re-activated Len, and that there was an error that occurred.

Yamamoto stood motionless, it was the second time ever he was left speechless, unable to utter a single word. He stared at the screen with such awe that his jaw dropped a few centimeters. He knew… He knew the danger a malfunctioning Vocaloid possess, he even experienced it first hand, and it even happened to him twice in his life—the first one was a malfunctioning Miku, who nearly killed him with a knife, and the second was a KAITO unit (and Len too, but it was just a slight malfunction, nothing big as what had happened to the Miku unit and the KAITO unit). It was always been a glitch in their system, that whenever they malfunctioned, they always gets violent, it was something the scientists cannot fix no-matter what they do.

Nakamura mentally prepared himself for the incoming insults and curses, he was ready to be called an 'idiot' and 'irresponsible'; because he really is an idiot, blinded by his admiration to Miku that he had acted dumbly and allowed his emotions to get him. When Yamamoto had turned around, Nakamura flinched, ready for anything coming from Yamamoto.

Unexpectedly, Yamamoto rushed towards him and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Alert the security," he ordered, his face serious, and it no longer has that cold look. However, there was slight anxiousness present in his eyes.

"Wha—Why?" Nakamura asked, his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"No time," Yamamoto replied hurriedly, "Just tell them a malfunctioning Len unit is on the loose, and is roaming around the building," he said, and he hurried down the hall, leaving Nakamura confused in his place.

It took for Nakamura a whole minute to compose himself before heading towards the head security. What made Yamamoto so anxious? Of course he would not know, because a Vocaloid never threatened his life.

He has no idea what danger he had released.

* * *

Luka was busying herself with the very same book she was reading a few days ago, a thin-framed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, her blue eyes focused on every word on the brown pages of the novel. Yet, she would glance up once and a while, and she would chuckle silently as she watch the Kagamine play around like they have used too. Oh, wait—it was not them, they were replacements. Strangely, though, they appear just as the same as the old Kagamine pair. However, Luka had noticed some improvement with their voices. Currently, the Kagamine are singing, and while at it, they were tormenting Kaito by threatening him to hide his stock of ice cream.

Luka looked back down to her book, a ghost of a smile rested upon her lips.

"_Rin Rin shigunaru mushi shitara,_

_Ihan kippu kitte shimau zo~!_" Rin sang, dancing around with Len, a huge grin was plastered on the male Kagamine, swinging Rin around playfully.

"_Mimi o sumasete kiite ne~!_" the female Kagamine sang her last line, her white bow bounced on top of her head, as she hop around.

"_Mimi o sumasenakute mo kikoe teru~!_" Len finished loud, playfully tackling the hopping Rin. The Kagamine pair laughed loudly as they collapsed on their sofa, Rin hugged Len tightly, burying her face on the crook of is neck. Len buried his head on Rin's bright blond locks, inhaling her citrus-y scent.

Luka smiled warmly at the sight. She turned her head to the side when she felt the sofa shifted, Kaito had scooted closer to her, and leaned his head near her ear.

"It's kinda creepy, right?" he asked, his voice low, while his eyes fixed at the Kagamine pair.

Luka stared at him, her brows furrowed together in confusion. "What do you mean? They appear normal to me…"

"That's what I meant!" Kaito said, his voice raising a few volumes, however, the Kagamine pair was too busy with each other to take a glance towards the two older Vocaloids' direction. "It's just so weird!" he exclaimed, waving his arms in an exaggerated manner. "It's like… It's like…"

"Like what?" Luka asked, her brows rose even higher.

"It's like…" Kaito sighed, a distant look on his face, "It's like they never died…"

Luka frowned, "Len never died," she pointed out.

"Well, technically, he doesn't, but still…" Kaito groaned in frustration, messing his blue locks, "It's just so weird!"

Luka shook her head, and returned her attention back to her book.

"Rin~!" Len whined, pulling the girl by the arm, "Where're you going?" he asked, a playful pout on his lips.

Rin pulled her arm back, raising a finger in front of Len's face, "Wait here," she ordered, "I'll just go get something," she said, before marching off towards the door. Len crossed his arms stubbornly and flopped back down to the yellow fluffy sofa.

The moment Rin's presence disappeared from the room, almost instantly, the atmosphere changed. Luka suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck stood, she also felt Kaito scoot even closer to her. Looking up for a moment, she saw Len intently staring at her, a slight smirk on his lips. She immediately looked down, Len was scaring her with that look he was giving her. Kaito immediately noticed the uneasiness of the pinkette, taking a quick glance to the blond sitting almost half-way across the room, he saw that Len was observing them intently, with one side of his lips twitched upward into a smirk.

A blanket of silence surrounded the room, the two older Vocaloids found it hard to move a limb, and stayed frozen in their places, anxiousness danced around their chests. After a few moments, Len shattered the deafening silence, "Kaito-nii," he called out, his voice somehow sounded amused. "Are you trying to do something to Luka-nee?" he asked out loud, amusement reflected from his eyes.

Luka jumped at the question, a blush spread across her face like a plague. She immediately moved away from the bewildered Kaito; her actions received an amused chuckle from Len.

"Eh? What so you mean?" Kaito asked, his brows rose in confusion.

Len chuckled, "Really? You're such an idiot, _BaKaito-nii_," he said bluntly, a grin spread across his face. Kaito flushed, between anger and embarrassment.

"Hey!" Kaito started. "Who do you think you are?" he asked, a deep frown on his face. That amused look on the blond's face somehow angered Kaito, and he felt the need to rip it out of his face.

Len checked his nails, his smirk grew ever so slightly. "Who do you think?" he replied. Before Kaito could have the chance to retort, the door swung open, revealing a grinning Rin with a bundle of oranges and bananas in her arms. Len's expression had immediately changed, once a cruel smirk, was now replace by a warm smile. He strode over Rin and took the bundle of bananas from her, "Thank you~!" he sang cheerfully, giving Rin a huge grin. The girl smile back.

The two flopped down to their sofa, peeling their fruits, and ate them happily.

Luka and Kaito exchanged looks, "It's weirder than I thought," the bluenet blurted.

* * *

Len had told Rin to wait in her room once again, the blond Vocaloid walked down the hall, and heading towards the kitchen. He was having too much fun! And Rin's too gullible for her own good! And Kaito's heated face, priceless! However, it did not meet Len's usual standard of entertainment. He let out a sigh, he wondered where the other Len was, he hasn't seen him since their meeting back then—which was a few days ago. Len couldn't help but chuckle, the other Len's face was just so funny! He looked so miserable and pathetic!

Len wondered whether the other Len was already disposed, or he was just hiding, or he already killed himself (via suicide). It was such a shame, Len's ultimate form of entertainment was now gone. Kaito wasn't much of a replacement…

Soon, the blond Vocaloid reached the kitchen, and twisted the knob open. At first he stood frozen in his place, as he noticed another person inside the room. Speaking of the devil! It was _him! _A smirk graced Len's lips; Oh, he'll have more fun with this.

Though, Len felt a slight déjà vu… As if he had seen this scene before…

A few days ago… Ah, right. It was just the same as their last meeting—

_Only that, he was the one inside the room…_

* * *

The blond Vocaloid, Kagamine Len cowered by the deepest and darkest corner of the room. His eyes were wide, and his irises was shaking, and so was his form. He tightly pressed his knees closer to his chest, a shaky grin on his lips. "_Rinrinrinrinrinrinrinrin,_" he muttered repeatedly, every now and then, a laugh would escape his lips, "_Hahaha! Rinrinrinrinrinrinrinrin! Hahaha_!"

_Rin? Where are you? Where am I? Hahaha, who am I? Rin? Rin? I want you! WHERE ARE YOU? HAHAHA!_

_Hahahaha! So many letters! Bright letters! What? An error? What's an error? Am I an error?_

Len giggled like a madman, his pupil turned to small slits, and his eyes would wander around aimlessly. Red filled his vision.

_REDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDRED!_

_Hahahahaha! Red is a wonderful color! But Rin, why aren't you red? I want you red! So we could be red! HAHAHAHAHA!_

"Hehehehe," he giggled, his grin nearly reached his ears.

_What's this? Another me? Hahaha, he looks funny! Oh, wait—I'm funny! Hahahaha!_

_Why's that? Why isn't he red? Why am _I _not red? I WANT RED! RED! RED! RED! RED!_

_Hehehehenh…_

Len's nails dug down his scalp, drawing dark crimson blood slowly slid from his head.

_CRACK!_

Len froze, his hands dropping to his sides, yet, his eyes were still wide, with his eyes into slits. His head pulled back, as his face faced the ceiling, his grin nearly reached his ears. "HAHAHA! RINRINRIN! HAHAHA! LENLENLENRINRIN! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed, half screaming, his voice came out scratched and forced, it almost has a haunting sound. His bloodied nails went to his throat, furiously scratching the skin. His laughter never ceased, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "_RIN! WHERE ARE YOU?_" he screeched, his nails went to scratch the side of his face.

He continued his laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAH—AH?" he suddenly stopped in mid laugh, his last huff came out high and cracked. His hands once again dropped to his side, he rolled his head around, a wide smirk on his lips. "I want to have fun," he said in a whiny voice, however, his face reflected that of insanity. It was then he remembered the other Len roaming around the facility. His sneer reached his ears, standing up, he staggered out of the room, giggling gleefully as he walked down the brightly lit hallway.

"Where are you~? Where are you~?" he chanted, uncontrollable laughter would escape his lips. "LENLENLENLENLENLEN~!" his chants continued, his head would bob side-to-side, a huge grin on his face. The Vocaloid soon stopped in front of a familiar room—which was the kitchen—and forcefully swung the door, he was expecting someone to be in the room, but it was empty. Walking inside, and closing the door behind him, Len stared at the yellow fruit placed on the kitchen's counter. He stared at it intently, raising it in front of his eyes, tilting it to different angles. He placed it back down when something gleamed by the corner of his eyes, following the source of the light, his eyes landed on a metal utensil: a knife.

He walked over it, his wide eyes stared at it curiously. He took it by the hilt with one hand, he raised the metal blade in front of him, his face reflected on it. One of his finger touched the sharp side of the blade, crimson blood soon drip from his finger. A delighted grin graced his lips, satisfied with the red liquid dripping from his finger.

He chuckled softly, bringing his bloodied finger to his lips, and he licked the blood off it. "Hehe, sweet…"

He was too busy sucking the awfully flavored liquid from his finger to notice another person within the room.

* * *

(Replacement) Len casually strode over the other blond Vocaloid, readying an arrogant grin in his lips. He clasped a hand over the other Len's shoulder, and peered from behind the other shoulder, "What are you…" Len started, however, his voice trailed off, losing its arrogance, his eyes stared wide at the bloodied blade on the other Len's hand. His mouth fell agape, he glanced up to look at Len's face, his eyes widen even more. Wide red and blue eyes stared back at him, a trail of drool slid down the side of Len's mouth, and loop-sided grin plastered on his face.

For the first time ever, the replacement(Len) felt scared. Peeling his hand away from Len's shoulder, he slowly backed away, his eyes stared intently at the red gleaming blade Len was holding. The other blond turned fully to him, revealing his bloodied neck, and the thin trail of blood by the side of his head. Len's grin appear _inhumane_, it looked very disturbing; like it was cut off from someone else's face, and plastered on him. The replacement felt something jump from within his chest, jumping at a very fast pace, as sweat made his blond locks stick to his pale skin. His lips lost its arrogant sneer, his eyes no longer held its usual amused look, and he no longer posses his usual cocky aura; everything was replaced with fear.

"Hahaha," the bloodied blond laughed, pointing a shaking finger at him, "_Y-you l-look so p-pathetic!_" he said between laughs, his red eye rolled around, while his blue eye stayed fixed on the other Len's eyes. He staggered towards the shaken blond, both of his arms hung loosely by his sides, and his body constantly swayed from side to side. The frightened Vocaloid slowly backed away, however, with every step he took back, Len would just step forward. Soon, the blond felt the knob scratching his clothed back, his hand slowly went to his back, and gripped the metal knob tightly. Twisting it open, the blond bolted down the brightly lit hallway, turning expertly with every intersection.

_Left, right, right…_

Len felt a slight hope as he caught sight of the lounging room, it doesn't matter if the other Vocaloids hated him, he just wanted to get away from the madman following him. The madman that bear _his _own face…

Len's 'heart' skipped a few beats, as he heard the echoing laughter of the other Vocaloid, as if it was coming from every direction.

However, he focused on getting to that door, and to get away from the nightmare following him. As he reached the door, he immediately opened it…

But no one was there.

"_**Do you really think you could get away that easily? Len-kun~?" **_came the voice of the other Vocaloid, his now-scratchy voice echoed from all corners. His voice held a mocking tone that awfully reminded Len of how he had treated the other one.

Len turned around.

"_Surprise~!_"

Horror and pain filled Len's face, his hands went to clutch his pain-filled side, the side where the madman had struck him with his blade. Len fell backward, and landed painfully on his back. Wide eyes stared back at him, pleasure filled the other's eyes, and a maniacal grin plastered on his face. The blond madman raised the knife in front of his face, observing the beautiful scarlet drip down to the floor.

"I've always wanted to know what's the color of your blood," the other Len started, his eyes still fixed on the dripping scarlet, "Hehehenh, it's red after all."

Len desperately and pathetically crawled away, a vain attempt of escaping. He knew his fate was already sealed, the way Len looked at him, he knew he'll never see anyone, other than that mad look that will haunt him in his death bed.

The bleeding Vocaloid slowly lost his color, his life source pooled around his form like a red halo. Len sat on top of him, and he took his yellow tie. "Len-kun?" Len asked, his lips twitched uncontrollably, "You said you're better than me… I wonder what happens if I do this," Len declared out loud, placing the knife by the other Len's neck.

"Ahh," the other Len closed his eyes shut, fearing and knowing what Len would do. He felt pain in his scalp when Len took him by his blond locks, gripping it tightly that it almost came out of its roots. The replacement fully expects the pain to erupt from his throat, but instead, he felt the cool metal against his cheek and slowly slid down until his jaw. He whimpered uncharacteristically, feeling very pathetic at the moment. Soon, the blade left his skin.

"Open your eyes," Len sang by his ear. The other Len refused to do so, "Open it," Len sang again, his usual voice was now scratchy and hoarse. Still, the other Len refused. It was then he felt something wet moving around his wounded cheek, reluctantly, he opened his eyes only to find Len licking the blood off his cheek. "Sweet," he said. A pair of blue eyes stared back at mismatched eyes; Len's grin grew, raising himself back up, he positioned the knife right above of the other Len's eye. The bleeding Vocaloid immediately closed his eyes, which made Len frown. Putting the knife down—by stabbing it to the other Len's arm—Len placed his right thumb on the upper eyelid of the other Len's (left) eye, and he placed his pointer on the lower eyelid. Len forcefully opened the other's eyes.

The moment Len saw the bright blue iris, Len's finger slid down and entered the other's socket.

Len screamed.

The insane one laughed gleefully, digging his bloodied finger around Len's sockets, blood spurted from where his left eye was used to be, some of it stained the old Len's face. Pulling and scratching inside Len's socket, metal wires started to protrude from the corner of his eyes.

Len screamed even more.

The bleeding Vocaloid tried to pry the insane blond off him, but every time he would, Len would dig even deeper in his sockets. The replacement's hand blindly scratched Len's face, but it was not enough to pry him off. He tried freeing his pinned arm, but found it stuck with the metal blade piercing it to the floor.

As if eternity had passed, Len finally removed his fingers from the other's eyes. Bringing up his fingers near his face, he started to lick the scarlet blood off it. The other Len began to struggle from underneath Len, his free hand tried to push Len away, yet, whatever he does, he can't make him budge. His hand went to grasp the blade's hilt instead, however, Len took hold of his arm, and painfully twisted it into strange angle. The bleeding Vocaloid screamed his throat out, then there was a loud tearing sound. The other Len whipped his head to the side, his eyes wide in horror, as he found that Len had tore off his arm from its sockets. Pain spread like electricity through out his body, his back arched as another scream emitted from his mouth.

Len then took hold of the blade's hilt, pulled it out from the other's arm. The other Len's arm throbbed painfully, and numb at the same time. Len once again took hold of the other's blond hair, pulling him painfully upwards. Once again, the blade was placed on his neck, barely grazing it.

Len's hand shook, his eyes were wider than before and a shaky grin plastered on his face. Leaning down, "Scream," he whispered.

The other Len felt pain by his chest, where Len just stabbed him. The blade slid down, tearing his clothes and skin open, with blood spurting and oozing out of the open wound. Len twisted the blade, drawing a scream from the other Len.

His scream shook, Len playfully twisted the knife from with in the other's, his grin grew every second.

Len pulled the knife out, and slit the other's throat. The other Len made a gurgling sound, blood poured out from his mouth, while blood spurted from his open throat. Len started giggling, finding pleasure in the other's pain.

_Red is such a wonderful color, ne?_

* * *

Rin's head snapped up, she thought she heard a scream. "Len?" she whispered under her breath, she stood up from her bed and slowly approached the door. Reluctantly opening it, she walked out, and glanced around the empty halls, searching for her brother. "What's taking him so long?" she muttered, walking down the hallway with no direction.

Then she noticed Meiko and Kaito running towards her, she raised a brow. The two Vocaloids stopped in front of her, "Rin!" Kaito breathed out, as if relieved. Rin's brows rose even more.

"What's up?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side, her bow swayed with her movement.

"Where's Len?" Meiko asked straight-forwardly. Her eyes stared hard at Rin.

Rin's face scrunched up in confusion, "I don't know…" she replied. The two Vocaloids groaned in frustration; they looked very stressed as Rin have observed, "Is there something wrong?" she demanded, pouting her lips in a stubborn way.

Meiko shook her head, waving her hand, "It's nothing… Where's the last time you saw him?" she asked once again. Rin frowned, Meiko had not answered her question.

Sighing through her nose, "Right outside my room…" she replied, she crossed her arms like a child. "What do you want with him anyway?" she asked, hoping that they would answer her question.

The two Vocaloids exchanged looks, "Let's try the kitchen," Meiko told Kaito. Rin frowned, they were ignoring her. Kaito turned to her and smiled widely, it looked fake.

"Just stay in your room, Rin-chan," he said, as he started to lead her back to her room. The male ignored the blonde's protests, and forcefully—yet, gently—led Rin back to her room. "Just stay here," Kaio ordered, sliding the door close.

Rin growled in frustration. She stomped towards the door and gripped the knob hard. She was about to rip it open, but she heard Meiko spoke.

"_Damn it," _Meiko cursed, _"If we don't find 'him', someone will be in deep shit."_

"_H-hey, at least Rin's safe…" _Kaito replied, his voice slowly faded as they walked away, _"I guess…"_

Kaito's last statement sent chills down Rin's spine. What does he meant?

"_Oh! Shut up!" _came Meiko's shout that jolted Rin, _"Let's just do what the scientists want, alright?"_

Rin heard Kaito mumble something, but she did not understand it. She pressed her ear on the door, waiting for Meiko and Kaito's voice to fade. A few minutes passed, Rin opened the door, and took a peek down the hall, glancing to her left and right. Meiko and Kaito was nowhere in sight. Rin stepped out, Meiko said they'll be checking the kitchen, well then, Rin will check the lounging area. And so, Rin started to walk, heading for that room.

Soon, she was standing in front of the door. She placed her hand on the knob and slowly opened it. The room was strangely dark, and eerily quiet… Or so she thought. Rin then heard sobbing sounds, _'Strange,_' she thought. Rin entered the room, her hand went to search for the light switch by the wall. She sighed in relief as she felt the switch, she flicked it open, and bright lights filled the once dark room.

Rin heard the sobs once again, getting louder this time. Turning her head around, her breath got caught on her throat, and her knees started to shake. Fear and nervousness fluttered within her chest. In the middle of the room was Len, hunched over something—Rin couldn't distinguish what it was. Len's form shook with every sob, and a pool of red liquid formed from underneath him.

Rin felt worried yet scared at the same time, slowly, she started to approach Len. "Len?" she called his name, her feet carefully glided towards him.

Len's form suddenly froze. Rin raised a brow, "Len?" she called once again. She heard a faint splash, she looked down and saw she was stepping on the dark red liquid. She followed the trail of liquid back to Len, then she saw a pair of legs—other than Len own legs—underneath Len. And by the corner, she caught sight of a dismembered arm.

Tears formed from the corner of her eyes, and her knees shook terribly. Len sobs turned louder, his form once again shook. Rin made a step back when Len stood up, his shoulders shook with every sob. Rin's heart jumped from within her chest, the alarms in her head rang loudly. Len slowly turned around.

Rin's eyes widen.

"_Rin…_"

Rin had thought Len was sobbing, but no, he was chuckling. An inhumane grin was plastered in his face, it sent chills down Rin's spine. A pair of mismatched eyes stared at her widely, insanity reflected off from them. Rin took another step back, her hand went to her jumping chest.

"Rin," the name rolled out of Len's mouth, slowly stepping towards her.

Rin's breath hitched as she caught sight of the form behind Len.

It was another Len… There was a huge hole on his chest, he was missing an arm, his face was barely recognizable, and his hair was heavily stained with blood.

Tears started to flow, "L-Len," she whispered, her knees nearly lose its strength. Bright blue eyes stared back at the Vocaloid standing in front of her. She clutched her clothe tightly, her eyes reflected anger—and fear. "W-why?" she asked, her voice shook.

Len laughed instead, slowly approaching her. He stopped until they were just a feet away. His grin widened, "Rin…"

Rin realized the closeness of the other Kagamine. She was about to step back but Len placed a firm—and bloodied—hand on her bare shoulder, staining it with the red color. Rin's form shook in fear, tears fell like rivers from her eyes.

Len pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her petite form.

"Rin," Len whispered by her ear. Rin wants to pull away, but Len's hold was strong, he wouldn't even budge. "_Aishiteru…_" he whispered.

Rin would've believed him if his voice did not sound insane.

Rin struggled from within his grasps, try to pry his heavily stained arms off her. Len pulled back, however his arms are still around her. Len flashed him a grin, a grin that Rin found very disturbing.

"I never said goodbye," he said, a thoughtful look occupied his face. Then his grin returned, "Goodbye," he said.

The last thing Rin saw was _his face_, his inhumane grin, the insane glint in his eyes…

And the last thing she ever heard was her own scream.

* * *

Meiko and Kaito arrived the kitchen, but they found it empty. Then they proceeded on opening every room, looking for _him_. Meiko opened a door, but it was only filled with lab equipments. Closing the door, Meiko turned to Kaito, "Damn it," she cursed loudly, gritting her teeth. Kaito felt a little nervous from under the brunette's glare. "Where the hell is he?" she shouted out of frustration.

Kaito shuffled in his feet. They were looking for Len, the two Len to be exact. Yamamoto ordered them to look, and warned them of the danger the old Len posses. As soon they learned of such a thing, they immediately went on the job. Luka and Miku was also looking for them.

Kaito sighed, "What now?" he asked, anxiousness fluttered from within his chest. He was worried of Luka and Miku, he was having thoughts of the old Len attacking them. But then he thought of the other Len… What would Len do to the replacement? Kaito doesn't know if he should be worried of the replacement or not—the replacement did acted like an asshole on Kaito.

Meiko shrugged her shoulders, "I don't kno—"

"_Meiko! Kaito!" _Before Meiko could finish her sentence, she was cut off by the shouts of their names. The pair turned around, and saw Miku running towards them, she doesn't have Luka by her side.

"Where's Luka?" Kaito blurted by the time Miku was within their reach.

Miku furiously shook her head, tears stained her cheeks. "We got problem," she said. Kaito and Meiko's eyes widen, "C'mon!" Miku took hold of their wrists and they bolted off.

"Where are we going?" Meiko shouted.

Miku shook her head, and continued.

_Left, right, right…_

The trio stopped in front of the lounging room. The doorway was blocked by a few scientists, and Luka was standing by the side, her face was stained by tears as well. Kaito and Meiko's face scrunched up in confusion. "What's going on?" Meiko demanded, finally losing her patience.

Yamamoto suddenly stepped out of the room, a grim look on his face. Meiko suddenly took him by the collar, "What's going on?" she asked.

Yamamoto glanced at her, before calmly removing her fist off him, "Take a look for yourself," was his answer, his voice monotonous. Meiko and Kaito exchanged looks before squeezing their way to the doorway. When they entered, Meiko and Kaito's jaw dropped. The sight in front of them was… horrible.

Meiko looked away, tears started to gather around the corner of her eyes. "Not again," she muttered before rushing out of the room.

There lay in the middle of the room was Len's lifeless body, and a few feet downwards was…

Rin. Her eyes were void of its usual brightness, and it was lifeless. A trail of dark crimson slid down the side of her chin, her arms were filled with large gashes, her thighs were cut in half, and there was a deep hole by her chest.

Kaito placed a comforting hand on Meiko's and Miku's shoulder. Miku looked up at him, Kaito shook his head, as his eyes gazed at the floor.

"Where's the other Len?" Kaito asked.

Miku shook her head, a sob shook her shoulders. "They can't find him…" she answered.

Indeed, the old Kagamine was gone without a trace… Not even a single drop of blood to lead where he was.

_**

* * *

Epilogue**_

In a place certain place, a place full of rubble and melted metal posts. A broken down building stood in its place.

On top of the rubble of cement sat a lone blond boy, with what seems to be a porcelain doll in his hands.

A huge smile was on the boy's lips, his eyes hidden behind a mess of blond hair. His clothes were dirtied, and stained with a dark brown color. He whispered a soft tune under his breath, singing to the 'doll' in his arms. The 'doll' has an uncanny resemblance to the boy, her face pale and slightly stained by a dark brown color. Her blue eyes stared vacantly to space, and her body lacked a few a limbs. She no longer has her right arm, and instead was jumble of wires and melted metal, also, her thighs were long gone. Her once beautiful blonde hair was now a mess and had hardened from dirt.

The boy held her hand, rubbing her knuckles soothingly as he sang to her. His voice held a haunting sound, it sounded scratched and hoarse. His eyes stared at her face intently, his smile growing ever so slightly.

His eyes stared fixed on her pale, dirty face.

On her face was a small smile.

_The very same smile that makes his chest flutters._

"I'll never leave you," the boy whispered, pulling her closer to him. "As long as you're smiling… I'll be happy," he declared, twirling a lock of her blonde hair playfully.

"_I love you, Rin._"

The boy giggled as he said those words.

His smile grew when 'Rin' replied.

"_I know… Len._"

**

* * *

A/N: Hello~! I finally finished it! (Wohoo! Party time! *dances*) Not only that, it's pretty long too!**

**So, what d'ya think of the chapter? What do you think of the whole story? Good? Bad? Horrible? Did you like it? If so, why? If not, why? (I'm interviewing you~!)**

**Hahaha, at least Len still ends up with Rin, right? In a twisted kind of way. *shot***

**Review and tell me your opinions. If you have any questions, just ask! And if you saw any mistakes, just point it out, 'kay?**

**The songs that influenced this chapter (and story)****. You better try checking it out!:**

**Alesana's 'The Murderer', 'Hymn for the Shameless', and 'Endings Without Stories'. (I suggest you try listening to Alesana)**

**And some Vocaloid songs: Len's Yanderenka.**

**Written while listening to: Len's Hot Cocoa, and Rin's Rin Rin Signal.**


End file.
